Nous ne faisons qu'un Vanitas x Ventus ( Lemon )
by Elyades
Summary: Bonjour, bonjour ! Je me présente, Elyades. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu ! Notre héros Ventus arrive au domaine enchanté. (C'est à dire le monde de la belle au bois dormant). Il est à la recherche de Terra et d'Aqua mais au lieu de les trouver eux, il rencontre Vanitas...
1. Chapter 1

Ventus venait tout juste d'arriver dans le domaine enchanté. Encore vêtu de son armure, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que celle-ci disparaisse. Celà faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici. Ventus était à la recherche de Terra et d'Aqua, ayant soudainement été séparé de ceux-ci. Terra s'était volontairement exilé et Aqua elle, était aussi à sa recherche, mais ils ne se croisaient jamais, pour le plus grand malheur du blond.

- Bon... J'espère les trouver dans ce monde là. Ils sont forcément quelque part...

C'est en laissant échapper un soupir que Ventus se mit en marche. Il se trouvait sur un immense pont de pierre qui s'étendait très loin devant lui, menant à un château imposant. Il reconnaissait ce château, étant donné qu'il y était déjà entré, et n'aurait donc aucun mal à s'y repérer une fois à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Le jeune blond se mit en marche vers l'entrée du château, y arrivant après plusieurs minutes de marche.

Un gros grincement se fit entendre lorsqu'il poussa les deux grandes portes du chateau, laissant apparaître un immense hall ainsi que de grands pilliers nécessaires aux fondations du château. Le blond marcha dans le hall jusqu'à arriver dans un long couloir où il vit une porte. C'était la chambre de la princesse Aurore. Y pénétrant, il s'approcha du lit de la belle, l'observant dormir paisiblement.

- Elle dort toujours... Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé. J'espère qu'elle se réveillera un jour.

- "Ça, j'en doute."

Une voix connue des oreilles du blond se fit entendre. Ventus fit volte-face et aperçut une silhouette sortir de l'ombre de la "cheminée" qui était un chemin menant à une pièce "secrète". Ventus le reconnut tout de suite, c'était.. sa moitié. Ses ténèbres. Vanitas.

- Vanitas ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Un rire se fit entendre dans la pièce, un rire moqueur qui irritait le blond.

- "Une soudaine envie de venir te persécuter. Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus."

- J'aurais préféré ne pas te croiser, si tu veux mon avis.

Le ténébreux, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, s'avançait vers Ventus avec lenteur, des intentions pas très nettes derrière la tête. Mais en voyant Ventus se reculer, il se rua sur lui pour le bloquer contre le lit de la jeune femme endormie. Pour éviter d'écraser la princesse, Ventus se soutenait à l'aide de ses bras, sur le bord du lit.

-" Je n'ai qu'une seule envie en te voyant.. c'est de te faire pleurer d'humiliation."

Le visage du ténébreux se trouvait dorénavant à quelques millimètres de celui du blond, qui, en entendant ces paroles, se sentit offensé. Il repoussa alors Vanitas et se précipita vers l'issue la plus proche, le passage secret de la cheminée. Mais une fois à l'intérieur de cet antre secret, il se figea. Il n'y avait aucune autre issue... Il se retourna alors face à la porte, apercevant Vanitas qui lui bloquait le chemin. Il était pris au piège.

-"Tu ne t'échapperas pas, Ventus. Si tu ne veux pas être blessé.. tu ferais mieux d'obéir sagement. Et tu sais très bien que je n'hésiterai pas à user de la force. Je suis ta part de ténèbres après tout.. Je suis toi, et tu es moi."


	2. Chapter 2

Ventus n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper d'ici. Il était conscient que s'il combattait Vanitas, l'un d'eux n'en sortirait probablement pas vivant. Sa keyblade se matérialisa au creux de sa main, le blond se mettant en position de combat dans le but d'intimider la personne qui lui faisait face, mais à première vue, cette technique ne fonctionnait malheureusement pas.

-"Quoi, tu veux te battre ? Je ne suis pas venu pour ça aujourd'hui.. Alors on va directement passer aux choses sérieuses, tu veux ?"

Sur ces mots, Vanitas disparut devant les yeux ébahis de Ventus pour réapparaitre derrière lui et, d'un mouvement, il désarma sa proie, la plaquant ensuite contre l'un des murs froids de la pièce secrète.

- Gnn.. !

Vanitas bloquait complètement le pauvre Ventus, faisant en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas bouger dans le but de le repousser à nouveau, chose que détestait le ténébreux.. Son corps se collant contre celui de sa moitié, il approcha lentement ses lèvres qui affichait un sourire malsain de l'oreille de Ventus, lui murmurant alors d'une voix moqueuse.

-" Eh bien, on essaie de se défendre ? Tu n'as aucune chance.. Alors laisse toi faire avant que je ne te fasse mal."

Tout en continuant de maintenir le blond qui tentait de s'échapper contre le mur, Vanitas fit comprendre ses intentions à celui-ci en glissant une main sous son haut, frôlant ses tétons du bout de ses doigts. A ce moment là, Ventus fut pris un frisson qui le surpris lui-même. Comment son corps pouvait-il réagir ainsi au toucher de son ennemi ?

- N-Ne me touche pas ! C'est écoeurant !

Vanitas eut un petit rictus. Il trouvait ça écoeurant d'être seulement touché au niveau du torse ? Le pauvre ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait, ce qu'il venait de faire ce n'était rien, il n'avait même pas commencé. C'est donc avec lenteur qu'il fit glisser sa main dans son pantalon, venant taquiner malicieusement son membre au repos. Il se permit également d'ajouter, toujours en se moquant:

-"Crois-moi, ce n'est que le début.. Quand je te prendrais, là, tu trouveras ça écoeurant. Enfin, ton opinion peut toujours changer.."

Le jeune blond ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement au contact de sa main sur son membre. Autant dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas habitué à être touché, peu importe l'endroit de son corps. Ce gémissement satisfaisait clairement le ténébreux qui, en sentant le membre de sa moitié se dresser sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, décida de se détacher de lui. Il lui attrapa soudainement le col, le tirant vers l'arrière pour le jeter au sol et venir ensuite se placer au dessus de lui, un sourire montrant à quel point il pouvait avoir de mauvaises intentions. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il abaissa le pantalon de Ventus qui tenta directement de cacher son membre à l'aide de ses bras.

- A-Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

Le pauvre Ventus se sentait humilié de se retrouver dans une telle situation.. Vanitas avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter pour autant, alors il bloqua les deux poignets du blond au dessus de sa tête afin de l'immobiliser, plaçant son visage au niveau du sien.

-"J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Je te l'ai dis, je veux t'humilier, te briser, te souiller..

Ignorant le fait que le blond tentait de se débattre du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Vanitas approchait son visage de son cou qu'il venait mordiller tout en glissant sa main de libre sur son membre enflé qu'il se mit à masturber sans retenue, dans le but d'exciter davantage son partenaire.

- Nnh.. Ah.. ! Stop.. !

Sa main continuant sa petite affaire, il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'il venait lécher avant de remonter sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de Ventus dans le but de la maltraiter un peu. Il la mordillait, la léchait, tirait sur son lobe, ne cherchant qu'à voir les réactions de sa victime qui était plutôt réceptive, c'était positif.

-"Laisse toi faire. Tu finiras par rapidement y prendre du plaisir."

Un léger rire moqueur se fit ensuite entendre.


	3. Chapter 3

Le ténébreux ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, il n'était pas venu ici dans le but de papoter avec sa moitié, non. Il avait un but précis et comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout de son projet. C'est donc avec une certaine ardeur que Vanitas faisait durer le plaisir du blond en continuant à la même vitesse les mouvements de sa main sur son membre plus qu'alléchant, il fallait l'avouer. Et le visage que Ventus arborait actuellement était.. impossible de rester de marbre face à cette vision. Ses pomettes étaient maintenant rouge, et ses lèvres un peu plus rosées que d'ordinaire à force que celui-ci les morde pour retenir ses gémissements qu'il, à première vue, avait du mal à retenir. Ventus était maintenant dans une phase où il ne parvenait à plus rien. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir ou même penser, et n'avait plus la force de retenir son agresseur, ou plutôt son violeur...

-"Tu es devenu docile, c'est bien.. ça facilitera les choses. Tu ne vas pas le regretter, tu verras."

Puis dans un élan d'excitation, Vanitas vint mordre sans se retenir le cou pâle du jeune garçon qui en gémissa de douleur. De belles marques de dents y apparaîssait, des marques qui mettraient un certain temps avant de disparaître. Tout en relâchant les poignets du blond, le ténébreux se chargea de libérer son membre de sa couche de vêtement alors qu'il marmonnait à l'oreille de sa moitié, ce qui l'avait poussé à le mordre d'une telle sauvagerie:

- "Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai mordu ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce que tu as dans le cou, c'est une marque d'appartenance qui ne disparaîtra qu'après une certaine période. Cette marque prouve donc aux autres.. que tu m'appartiens."

Il s'enfonça en lui sans ménagement à la fin de ses paroles, arrachant un hurlement de douleur au blond qui se cambrait sur le moment tout en venant, de ses bras, s'agripper au cou de celui-ci. Il n'y avait eu aucune préparation, et ce dans le but de montrer à Ventus qui commandait. Son projet était de le soumettre à lui, d'en faire son jouet exclusif. Il voulait le posséder et en avait parfaitement le droit, en suivant la logique.. L'un était la moitié de l'autre, c'était une vérité qui ne changerait jamais. Néanmoins, Vanitas ne voulait pas traumatiser sa petite proie et patientait donc quelques minutes afin que celle-ci s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Ventus avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur, et ressentait encore une vive douleur à "cet" endroit qui au fil des minutes, s'estompait petit à petit. Vanitas pouvait le sentir trembler, chose qu'il appréciait assez. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était les tremblements, les pleurs. D'ailleurs, à cet instant, quelques larmes roulaient lentement sur les joues du blond. 

-"Je vais commencer à bouger, annonça-t-il simplement. Essaie de te détendre un peu."

Il n'attendit pas spécialement le feu vert de son amant pour débuter ses mouvements de bassin qui lui arrachaient plusieurs râles de plaisir. Son antre était tellement étroite.. cela prouvait que personne avant lui ne lui avait fait une telle chose.

- Nnh... ! E-Espèce de.. !

Le pauvre Ventus tentait à mainte reprise de le frapper, à l'aide de ses jambes ou de ses pieds tout en lui lançant des regards qui en disaient long sur son mécontetement et sa colère, n'y prenant totalement aucun plaisir, bien qu'il était toujours aussi dur. Mais au fil du temps, la douleur se retrouva bien rapidement remplacée par le plaisir qui se lisait clairement sur le visage du blond, et qui s'entendait aussi. Il ne tentait plus réellement de retenir ses plaintes, et gémissait plutôt bruyamment tout en essayant par la même occasion d'adopter une respiration régulière, ce qu'il trouvait plutôt difficile dans une telle situation.

Ventus ne tarda pas à jouir et compte tenu de la situation actuelle, se retrouvait tout aussi dur presque immédiatement. Il était tellement.. emporté par le plaisir qu'il se surprenait à en vouloir plus.

- Haa.. ! gémissait-il tout en venant griffer la nuque du ténébreux, comme s'il cherchait à se venger.

-" Hm.. ? Plus vite, ou plus fort ? Huh.. fais un choix", s'amusa-t-il dans le but de le rendre encore plus docile.

- A-aucun.. des deux..

Un faible ricanement se fit entendre. Le ténébreux n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rendre ses coups de bassin plus rapides et plus violent, percutant avec insistance son point sensible dans le but de le faire craquer. Le jeune Vanitas tâchait de garder son visage près de celui de sa moitié dans le but de pouvoir contempler les expressions qu'il pouvait avoir durant leur ébat. Leurs corps étaient parfaitement emboîtés, leur souffle se mélangeaient.. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent tous les deux: un cri de plaisir résonna alors jusque dans toute la chambre de la princesse.

Haletant, Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu en se rendant bien compte de la situation. Il venait de prendre Ventus sur le sol en pierre froid de la pièce secrète. Le pauvre blond était tellement épuisé qu'il ne parvenait plus à rouvrir ses paupières. Son corps était lourd, à cet instant et la seule chose qu'il sentit, c'était les lèvres du ténébreux contre les siennes avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Après cet évènement riche en émotions, le jeune blond en conclut qu'il ne trouverait pas ses meilleurs amis dans ce monde, et donc, décidait d'aller les chercher ailleurs. Mais dans le fond, n'ayant cessé de repenser à ce que le ténébreux lui avait fait, il espérait au fond de lui retrouver sa moitié pour une raison que lui-même ignorait. Il avait peut-être envie de simplement le revoir, ou bien de lui régler son compte dans le but de se venger d'une telle humiliation. Alors qu'il traversait l'immense pont de pierre dans le but de quitter ce monde, il se rappela les mots de Vanitas avant qu'il ne disparaisse:

"Nous ne faisons qu'un."

Fin.


End file.
